Amiga
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Solo le quedaba añorar lo pasado. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, lo extrañaba en verdad. Esos días de soledad. Esos días en los que tener todo y nada a la vez...dioses como lo extrañaba Shaka x Fem MU (AU)


**PV: Los personajes de Saint Seiya son de Masami Kurumada, aunque yo me los quiera robar – u.u –y la canción se llama la Incondicional de Luis Miguel -**

 **Ikki: cuando tú no… - niega – otra de las canciones que vuelves alarido jajajaja - ríe de manera cruel -**

 **PV: mejor seguimos con el fic! - lleva a rastras al ave -**

 *****M*****

 **En este fic Mu es mujer, así que se los advierto si no les gusta es tiempo de salir huyendo…wajajaja**

 **La idea es de dos lindas hermanas, así que no es mi idea yo solo le di vida al fic…**

 *****M*****

 **Amiga**

El día había empezado sin novedad alguna. Un día común, donde llegaba a casa de la universidad. Sus días pasaban así desde que su mejor amigo se fue. Hace tres años atrás, que el se marcho y sin decir nada la dejo...

Un suspiro dejo sus labios al ver la casa de su compañero y amigo, sin ver cambio desde que el partió.

Dejo atrás esa melancolía y prosiguió su ascenso a su hogar.

Al llegar a su habitación, encontró un sobre. Lo dejo a un lado, ya luego se tomaría el tiempo de saber de quién era.

***M***

Ese mismo día, su padre le había informado de su salida del país, por lo que se quedaría sola una vez más en ese lugar. Extrañaba cuando era solo una niña, donde ella era el centro de atención de su progenitor. Fue en ese momento que recordó la partida de aquel ser que ama, y recordó que no supo expresar lo que sentía en ese día.

Recordando eso se dio cuenta que nada ya se podía hacer pensando lo de tiempo atrás.

Solo le quedaba añorar lo pasado. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, lo extrañaba en verdad.

Esos días de soledad. Esos días en los que tener todo y nada a la vez...dioses como lo extrañaba.

Se limpio las lágrimas que caían por sus lindas mejillas. Era momento de cambiarse, y con ello almorzar para luego ponerse hacer lo deberes. Esa era su forma de escape.

Regreso a su habitación. Una sonrisa nostálgica decoro su rostro al ver una antigua fotografía, donde ella y su mejor amigo posaban. Una sonrisa amplia en una cara aniñada, esa foto fue hace tanto tiempo.

Shaka - su nombre salió en suspiro, aun después de añosy aunque el se fuera sin decir nada, lo amaba. Amaba a ese lindo rubio que le había acompañado en su niñez, aquel rubio de ojos azules que fue y seria su primer y gran amor.

Lo seria yo para ti o solo fui la amiga incondicional? - pregunto a la fotografía, como si esta fuera a hablarle y decirle lo que tanto anhelaba -

Se dejo caer en su cama, fue así que sintió algo bajo ella... El sobre que había olvidado.

Lo miro por un momento en silencio, como si solo con verlo pudiese descifrar de quién era y que contenía.

 _T_ _u, la misma siempre tu_

 _Amistad, ternura que se yo_

 _Tu, mi sombra has sido tú_

 _La historia de un amor_

 _Que no fue nada_

 _Tu, mi eternamente tú_

 _Un hotel, tu cuerpo y un adiós_

 _Tu, mi oculta amiga tu_

 _Un golpe de pasión_

 _Amor de madrugada_

 _No existe un lazo entre tú y yo_

 _Nada de amores_

 _Nada de nada_

 _ **Para Mu**_ _ **Schaf**_

 _ **Amiga que fue más allá, que una amiga común. La que me acompaño en momentos difíciles y llenos de dolor. La niña que me sonrió, cuando me conoció. La niña que me cuido y abrazo cuando más lo necesite. La niña que se convirtió en alguien esencial para vivir. La niña que se convirtió en mujer.**_

 _ **La mujer que conservo la inocencia de su niñez. La mujer que me acompaño en la juventud. La amiga, que soporto los arranques de estupidez de este ser.**_

 _ **La amiga que siempre me espero, la que me cuido en mis delirios. La amiga que escucho mis errores. La mujer que no supe ver...**_

 _Tú, la misma de ayer_

 _La incondicional_

 _La que no espera nada_

 _Tú, la misma de ayer_

 _La que no supe amar_

 _No sé porque_

 _ **Y aun ahora me pregunto, que me paso?, es que en verdad me cegué o qué?, una mujer tan excepcional siempre me acompaño. Una mujer única que jamás supe ver!**_

 _ **Una amiga a la que dañe. Una amiga que cuide y prive de amar...**_

 _ **Siempre fuiste testigo de mis amoríos y jamás mostraste nada más allá que felicidad por mí, comprensión cuando estos acababan. Amiga que me ayudo a salir de los conflictos amorosos, y que con ello se arriesgo a salir dañada.**_

 _ **Aun recuerdo las lagrimas que dejaste fluir. Tu siempre sonriente. Mujer que encantaba con su compresión, ternura, inocencia, y esas sonrisas. Una mujer realmente hermosa que lloro por mi culpa...**_

 *****F*****

Defiéndelo!, siempre es igual!, solo puedes defenderlo y estar de su parte...como su perra faldera... - no dijo nada, solo calló ante las palabras que una de las ex de su mejor amigo le lanzaba - eso eres y nada mas vas a hacer, porque el jamás te va a ver!, el solo te usa y cuando se canse, te hará lo mismo que a mí! - le dolieron, esas palabras le golpearon en lo más profundo de su ser. Y aunque jamás dejo ver su llanto, ella sabía que en parte las palabras de esa mujer eran ciertas. Él jamás la iba a ver.

***M***

Te estuve buscando - la voz de su rubio amigo le hizo dejar su charla - pero veo que esta ocupada... - expreso con molestia y miro de manera despectiva al chico con el que hablaba su amiga -

Aioria luego hablamos, si? - la ojí verde le regalo una sonrisa al castaño que mas que encantado acepto y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla - que paso ahora? - miro con molestia y seriedad al rubio -

Desde cuándo...?! - retuvo sus palabras en su boca, la forma en que Aioria se había despedido no le había agradado - creí que hoy iríamos a ver una película? - pregunto olvidando su molestia y poniendo su mejor cara -

Tengo cosas que hacer hoy - fue sus simple respuesta -

Pero... - trato de replicar con molestia -

No todo el mundo gira al redor tuyo, Shaka! - le corto - no puedo estar siempre dispuesta a salir contigo o a defenderte frete a una de tus novias!, no soy tu mascota! - dichas es palabras se alejo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron. No quería que la viera llorar.

***M***

Disculpa, no fue mi intensión... - y como siempre ella estaba allí, disculpándose con el, como si ella fuera la culpable de todo -

Está bien - le sonrió como solo le sonreía a ella- saldremos hoy? -

Pues, Aioria me invito a salir y yo... - sus mejillas tomaron un tono carmín, desvió su mirada esmeralda tratando de no ver al ojí azul -

Me vas a dejar por el! - sabía que no tenía derecho más que como amigo, pero no le gustaba verla con otro que no fuera él -

Yo... - quiso protestar -

Bien - le corto su explicación - que la pases bien - deseo y se marcho dejándola sola -

***M***

Había sido coincidencia?, no claro que no.

Ese día había decidido arruinarle la salida a Aioria y a su mejor amiga, y así lo hizo. Se apareció en el lugar de encuentro fingiendo estar de casualidad por allí, a partir de ese encuentro no se separo de ellos. Ante los ojos de odio de Aioria y ante los ojos de inocencia de su amiga, el interfirió en toda la salida.

Nunca permitió que otro chico se le acercara...

 *****F*****

 _ **Te negué el conocer al amor. Te hice muchas veces presenciar mis besos con otras, pero jamás soporte la sola idea de que alguien te tocara.**_

 _ **"Eres un imbécil egoísta!"**_

 _ **Me grito una vez Aioria y no comprendí sus palabras no hasta que me dijo la siguiente.**_

 _ **"No te das cuenta?!, ellas te ama solo a ti y en lugar de verla, de fijarte en la valiosa mujer que es la lastimas y no permites que otra la cure. Que se gane su corazón!"**_

 _ **Ese fue un golpe duro, sabes?. Nunca creí que tu...**_

 _Tu, intensamente tú_

 _Soledad, cariño yo que se_

 _Tu, mis horas bajas tu_

 _Cuerpo de mujer_

 _Un par de rosas blancas_

 _No existe un lazo entre tú y yo_

 _No hubo promesas_

 _Ni juramentos_

 _Nada de nada_

 _ **Me veías como algo más allá de la amistad. Y ese día, esas palabras me hicieron ver lo que me negaba a ver... Yo también te Amaba.**_

 _ **Ese día fue antes de partir. Fui cobarde, no me despedí porque no quería ver tu tristeza, no quise saber que era cierto que me amabas, porque yo...yo me tenía que ir. La universidad en el extranjero, era mi destino.**_

 _ **Hasta hoy que eh decidido escribir esta carta para decirte lo que siento.**_

 _ **Tal vez aun sigas siendo la amiga incondicional que tuve, aquella que jamás se negó a escucharme, la que jamás se canso de mis estupideces y la que me amo a pesar de todo.**_

 _ **Te Amo, y te amare por siempre...**_

 _ **Shaka**_ _ **Jungfrau**_

Dioses porque era tan crueles con ella. Porque después de tanto le traían esa carta de a quien había extraño y anhelado tanto. Porque después tanto tiempo, se enteraba de que el también le amaba.

Sus ojos dejaban libres a aquellas pequeñas gotas que demostraban dolor y felicidad, que esa carta le traía.

Reviso la dirección de la carta y limpiándose los ojos se dispuso a responder... Sabía que era tonta por hacerlo, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Amaba a ese rubio tonto que era su mejor amigo, al primero que había amado y a quien estaba dispuesta a esperar por siempre.

 *****M*****

 **PV: Hola! – saluda emocionada – estoy de vuelta con algo nuevo y de mi propia imaginación! –**

 **Ikki: sínica!, esa idea y la canción te la dieron dos chica - ¬.¬*-**

 **PV: calla mier**! – mirada furiosa -**

 **Ikki: 0.0! –**

 **PV: nos leemos y que la pasen bien! –**

 *****M*****


End file.
